Broken
by JenniClouds
Summary: Tsuna isn't normal. He hasn't been normal ever since he was 17. All because he had been smitten with his home tutor. He now leads the life of a mafia boss but deep inside, he just wants to forget that awful feeling. One-sided R27. Rape... R&R..


Uhhm, hey? keke, uhhm this is a little story that I thought of when I was .. idk xD I just thought of it.. ^^;

&& uhhhn, it's R27.... so yeah, there's also rape in this one (but it's a bit vague so yeah) so if you don't like that then, i would really appreciate it if you just didn't bash my story :]

.... i don't own KHR... just this badly written (sorta rushed) story _

BUT! Please R&R anyways :3

* * *

17 was the age of impurity. It is when you are exposed to the many crucial things in life such as drugs, alcohol, mindless sex, and acne. But for Tsuna, he became impure for only one reason: he loved a hitman that wasn't single. Maybe that was what got him into the 'I don't care anymore, fuck my life' attitude. Reborn had fucked him up good and he knew it. Yet, Tsuna can't help but blame himself for losing his virginity that night, right when he promised himself that he would no longer love the other.

Tsuna sighed as he looked the stack of papers he needed to sign, he needed to get out more. Maybe he should take a break from his everyday mafia life and go back to his hometown. He shook his head and went back to signing the papers in front of him, what the hell was he thinking? The whole mafia world needed his help (not really) and it would be absolutely hell if he just decided to leave for Japan in the middle of the day and neglected his paperwork. "Tsuna?" the brunette looked up from his duties and saw his rain and cloud guardians standing in front of him,

"When did you get back?" Yamamoto let out a small laugh as he rubbed his neck,

"Just now, you were too busy to even know we were knocking on your door."

"Ah, sorry." Tsuna apologized, after all, it _was_ his fault for not listening for any knocks and what not. The rain guardian laughed it off,

"Maa, maa, it doesn't matter, we know you're busy. But anyways, we succeeded in our mission and just had to come report to you before we went back to our own businesses." he showed off his perfectly straight teeth to the boss and handed him a folder.

"Thank-you, Takeshi-kun. You're free to go now, you too Kyouya." he nodded towards the two and directed his focus onto the folder.

"Okay, but don't stay up too late Tsuna. You're only 23, you still have a whole life ahead of you. Don't overwork yourself, ne?" he nodded. His guardians were lucky, they were one of the few people that weren't exposed to the 4 deadly sins at the age of 17. How he wished it was like that for him, but alas, things never go your way in real life.

The tenth took a quick look at the clock and sighed contentedly when he saw that it was 11:00pm. The time when he usually retired for the night, and this night was no exception. His eyes became more damp than usual as he yawned and walked out of his study room, not forgetting to lock the door. "Good night." he whispered to the large oak door in front of him before shying off into his own room. The nights were starting to get cold and what's worse was that there seemed to be flood forming from all the rain Italy was receiving. Tsuna gently shivered as he slid down the door of his room once he was safely inside and hugged himself.

This night was very much like the other one, when he was 17 and still innocent. The brunette shook his head and stood up to look for a change of clothes, he wasn't supposed to be thinking of that anymore, it was time he moved on and forgot about the past. But how could he? Tsuna clutched his chest tightly once he had finished dressing into his pyjamas, he couldn't forget about it no matter how hard he tried. The man had carved his very existence into his body. How could he ever ignore that?

**Flashback**

_The brunette closed his eyes as he clasped his hands together and brought it up to his chest, "Please," he mumbled, voice quivering as if it would shatter to a million pieces at any given moment. A few clouds shaded the full moon as Tsuna kept speaking, "let Reborn and Bianchi have a good life together. She's already back in Italy right now, but she agreed to marry Reborn once she returns…" a perfectly shaped tear escaped his closed eyes, "so please, let them be a happy couple and make me forget about this pain in my chest." he let out a muffled cry and walked over to his bed, maybe he could sleep on it and wake up in the morning without the blinding pain. As he climbed into the bed provided for him in the corner, he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked around until he finally concluded that it was nothing but his own imagination and went straight to bed. Poor, poor soul._

_Tsuna woke up to complete darkness and blinked again just to be sure he still wasn't dreaming. It was still pitch black. Maybe he should try pinching his cheek, (don't ask, it works) but found that his hands were restrained by what seemed to be a thick rope. The brunette attempted to wriggle his way out of the tight knot around his wrist when he felt his bed dip and another weight was situated on him, "You wouldn't want to move around too much, dame-Tsuna." the man blew hot air into his ear and gently licked the shell. The teen let out a muffled scream,_

"_Mmphh!" why wasn't anything coming out clearly? Curious, Tsuna's tongue roamed around until it came into contact with a wet cloth stuffed in his mouth. What to do at a time like this? A pair of large, calloused hands roamed his lithe body and rested upon his waist._

"_I thought I told you to quit squirming." the hands roughly pushed him into the mattress and Tsuna let out a hoarse gasp. He quickly stiffened up when he fully registered the voice._

"_Meebon!" another muffled scream. What was happening? The dark figure chuckled and started to undo the other's buttons on his shirt. Cold air hit his skin as he felt his shirt being torn away from his now half naked body. Tsuna felt Reborn's hungry eyes on his chest and looked away (although that did him no good). The hitman let out a throaty laugh,_

"_What's the matter, dame-Tsuna? Are you scared? Don't worry, there's no need to be." he gently traced the latter's upper body with his forefinger then pressed down his nipple and flicked it a few times. Two fingers replaced the stiff piece of cloth in his mouth and was beginning to move around a bit. Tsuna wanted to scream, but he couldn't. After all, this was the man he had been so madly in love with for the past year. Soon, Tsuna began feeling his whole body grow cold due to the lack of clothes on the lower part of his body. Reborn smirked and looked at the boy's body. His small body was beginning to heat up, his nipples were erect, and his little 'friend' was starting to grow hard._

"_Bianchi isn't here tonight. I need a way to fill my needs, Tsuna." he whispered gently as the brunette heard the sound of a zipper being undone._

"_Reborn! Stop it! Please!" his voice cracked and Reborn _almost_ felt guilty about what he was about to do. _

"_Why? You like me, don't you? There's nothing wrong with a little sex between us." the hitman quietly stated as he trailed his hands down the curves of the younger one's body yet again before kissing him on the lips. His tongue slipped in when Tsuna let out a soft gasp and quietly (almost inaudibly) moaned into the kiss. Reborn let his hands lower onto the other's butt, prodding a finger into his virgin hole, preparing him for what was about to come. He didn't want to hurt the latter more than he had to. Tsuna squirmed against him and broke away from the kiss,_

"_Take it out!" the brunette screamed. The taller one forced his mouth on the younger one's once again and shoved his tongue down his throat. A second finger was inserted and the brunette felt the pattern of his digits sliding in and out of him. He felt sick, disgusted, and dirty. Tears stained the cloth covering his eyes as he lashed out against the other. He didn't want this at all. The third finger was added in and Tsuna stopped screaming. His voice hitched in the back of his throat. A blinding pain shook his petite body as a fourth finger found its way into his tight hole. What was he supposed to do now? Just be a good boy and submit to the man he loved so dearly? After a while, the pain finally stopped and Reborn took all four of his digits out of the brunette's hole. Only to be replaced with something long, thick, and hard._

"_How does it feel, Tsuna?" he slowly pulled it out until only the tip was in and pushed it back inside the tight hole, "To be taken by the one you love so much in such a way." In. Out. In. Out. He went faster. Harder. Deeper. He also took the latter's hard on and began pumping. The unimaginable pain (and pleasure) took over the small body as Tsuna let out a scream. His whole figure was shaking from the impact of each and every one of Reborn's thrusts. He violently shook his head in protest,_

"_Stop! Take it out, it hurts so much!"_

"_Don't worry, it will feel better soon." But it didn't. All Tsuna ever felt was the numbing pain in his rear end and the enormous body grinding against him. Was there something else he was supposed to be feeling? Was it the same feeling as he was receiving from the man's hand on his private area? Reborn grunted and the teen had a vague idea of what was going to happen next. Tsuna was really nearing his end, he couldn't take all that much of the pleasure (nor the pain) anymore and decided to just let it all out. His come flowed onto the older man's hand as Reborn emptied himself inside the 17 year old. Tears completely covered his masked face as the lad pulled out of him and gently touched him once again, this time, untying the rope around his wrists and the piece of fabric covering his eyes._

_Tsuna stared at the blurred face of his (one-sided) love for a long while before collecting himself and trying desperately to turn away from him. He didn't want to look him in the face anymore. Reborn's hand reached out to gently stroke his cheek but was coldly brushed away, "Don't touch me!" he managed to choke out through his little fits of sobs. He waved his hand at him, "I hate you. I hate you…" he mumbled repeatedly until he heard the door opening and closing and knew for sure that the hitman was no longer in the room. "I love you so much…" he whispered into the night as he barely managed to get his blanket over him and fell asleep soon after that. Reborn leaned against the closed door. He knew he had done wrong… but to him, it didn't feel like a bad thing. The man looked at his own hands. These were the hands that had brought Tsuna into the mafia world, made Tsuna fall in love with him, and had crushed him. But why? Hell, he didn't know it himself. Was there anything good from raping the future boss of the Vongola family? None that he knew of. Or maybe it was just because it gave him the power over the small boy that he always wanted. Yeah, that must be it. He just wanted to be in control of the teen. Reborn sighed, Tsuna would get over it sooner or later and just move on, he didn't need to worry over little things like these. And yet, he couldn't stop replaying the image of that fragile Tsuna laying under him crying like the world was going to end. Maybe it was ending for him._

**End Flashback**

Reborn was married to Bianchi exactly 2 weeks after the incident and Tsuna, still being traumatized had sent them a letter in place of himself talking about how happy he was for them and wishing them a good marriage and what not. Reborn saw through all those lies. His hands were shaking when he was writing this (due to the crooked words on the paper) and he even let out a tear or two (the paper was somewhat wrinkled and had a few spots that were darker than the other parts) but Bianchi was completely oblivious to any of this and had merely shrugged it off, making a note to come check up on the future Vongola boss afterwards. The now married man stared back at the note and crumpled it up in an instance. He didn't want any reminders of the latter on his wedding day. And yet, even after that, Reborn had come into the latter's room every night (when Bianchi was on missions) and would force him into submission.

**Present time**

Tsuna stared at the ceiling as he reminisced the old times when it was just him, the gang, and the Arcobaleno form of Reborn. Maybe some things were best forgotten and never spoken of as long as the person existed. But maybe some things are remembered for a reason. Closing his eyes, the brunette let out a shaky breath and turned to his side. On nights like these, he could feel Reborn's hungry eyes on him. His large hands roaming his body, and his hot lips against his warm skin. On nights like these, he would let the salty fluids flow out as much as they wished and in the morning, he would forget about these useless emotions. On nights like these, his heart hurt the most.

* * *

^^; ... Reviews? I get excited just by getting like 2 reviews so imagine how motivated I would be if I received alot :3

&& for the people that actuually like my writing, then u _really_ should review! It doesn't matter if it didn't make you giggle or anything, (it wasn't supposed to but if it did then great :D) so just write down what you thought about it. It takes like 30 seconds (sometimes a bit more than that) to write a review.. but trust me, it gets the writer excited for like 30.. HOURS xD Bwahahahaha, so please review :3


End file.
